


Lord Taisho's Bride-Procuring Extravaganza

by pantan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Complex Plot, Complicated Relationships, Divergent Timelines, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, First Kiss, Friendship, Girl Power, Slow Burn, so many original characters, time leap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantan/pseuds/pantan
Summary: Finding a mate was mainly for the entertainment of the court; his Lordship never imagined himself the most captive member of the audience.





	1. Facade

After Kouga and his wife marry she never sees them again. The jewel is gone and so is their common enemy. She thinks about it, and there’s no reason to stay. She visits less often; it’s been months since she’s seen Inuyasha. Sango is expecting her and Miroku’s second child, and through a stiff smile, she says, “You’ll be here for the birth, won’t you?”

Kagome’s smile doesn’t reach her eyes. “Of course,” she lies.

The facade slips slowly from Sango’s face, and she cries. She cradles her large belly in her arms. “I wish you could stay,” she whispers.


	2. Goodbyes

Miroku waits at the well when she arrives, an uncharacteristic somber look on his face. “So, that’s it, then?” he asks.

She swallows and nods.

Miroku sighs. “I knew this day was coming. Sango, too. You hardly visit us anymore and you barely speak when you do.”

She hangs her head. “I’m sorry, Miroku.”

He manages a smile. “It’s okay,” he chokes, voice strained. “You’re our best friend, Kagome. Go back to your time. Enjoy your life, fall in love. We’ll miss you.”

She hugs him, and he pats her back with shaky hands. “I’m afraid I’ll come back,” she admits into his shoulder.

“Then go,” he urges. “Go now. I can’t promise I won’t try to make you stay.”


	3. Down

For a long, long while, she doesn’t move. Tears stream down her face.

When was the last time she saw Shippou? Several weeks, not since her nineteenth birthday. And Inuyasha? Not for months and months. She should have said goodbye.

But there is nothing left in Feudal Japan for her, now.

She’s made her decision.

It’s an unceremonious end to their long friendship, but she never imagined it would be easy to part with the people she loves. There are no more words, no more hugs. She tears away from Miroku’s arms and throws herself down the well. There’s a pink flash of light and a wave of cold air that sweeps over her, and a second later she leaps through time.


	4. Arrival

Kagome blinks. “Huh?”

She turns to the opposite wall of the well, which is a blank stretch of wood.

“Where’s the ladder?” she mutters. Turning in another circle does not make it appear. Kagome frowns; is Souta pulling a prank on her? “Souta!” she calls. Her voice echoes up the dark shaft and dissipates once it reaches the lid of sunlight. “Souta! This isn’t funny!”

A shadow falls over the lip, obstructing her only view of the sky. She can’t see the face; it’s too bright around it. Kagome squints to see better.

“Souta?” she asks.

It isn’t Souta.


	5. Beginnings

“Are you stuck down there?” a feminine voice calls out. “Do you need me to fetch someone?”

Kagome sighs. What a way to reunite with her friends, and much too soon. “There’s a monk up there. His name is Miroku,” she calls.

The voice says, “Monk?”

Embarrassed, she cries, “Never mind! I can climb out, it’ll just take a minute…”

After many splinters wedge into her palms, Kagome pulls herself up into the sunlight. The demoness that greets her leaves her speechless; tall, long blue-black hair, and piercing red eyes, she stands proudly in a very fine kimono.

“Now then,” the demoness purrs, letting a long nail gently scratch Kagome’s cheek, “I have done something for you. What will you do for me?”


	6. Debt

Something is, obviously, not right. Kagome glances around; there’s no trace of Kaede’s village, no thousand year-old God Tree, and no Miroku. Just a demoness and a well in the middle of the forest. Her head is spinning. The red-eyed demoness frowns. “Human,” she snaps, “Did you not hear me? You are in my debt. What will you do to repay me for my kindness?”

“This is wrong,” she says, taking a step toward where her home, or at least the village, should be. There’s nothing but trees.

“Human.”

A dangerous bout of _youki_ and miasma wash over her, and the demoness is suddenly before her, long claw-like nails dangerously close to her heart.

“When a debt is owed, it _must_ be paid. So,” she whispers, “How will you pay?”


	7. Connections

The demoness purrs, “I am Masu. Right-hand of the Lord of the West himself.”

Kagome cries, “You are?!”

Masu’s eyes narrow. “It surprises you so?”

The young woman sighs in relief. “Thank God, I was really starting to freak out! Look, I know his brother. I really need to find him! Can you tell him that something is wrong with the well? He’ll understand what it means.”

To her bewilderment, Masu throws back her head of impossibly long hair and laughs, loud and long. “You know his brother?” she giggles, “You, a mere human woman?”

Maybe something _was_ wrong with this picture. “Yes?” Kagome squeaks.

Masu smiles a terrible, bone-chilling smile. “Then wait here, little human,” she urges, “And I will bring him to you. And after that,” she adds before seemingly vanishing, “I will have your debt paid.”


	8. Trouble

With Masu gone, Kagome’s sense of dread grows by the minute.  Something is incredibly wrong; she’s never known Lord Sesshomaru to need an assistant. He prefers his own strength to the strength of others, this she knows.

There’s also the matter with the well and its surroundings; clearly, she jumped down and felt the pull of time and the warmth of magic, and yet how is she not back in Modern Tokyo? There’s the fact that Kaede’s Village and the God Tree are nowhere in sight, as well…

She decides to try again, just to make sure she isn’t dreaming, and flips her legs over the side of the well, then drops down.

There’s a sickening _crack_ and her ankle gives way. When two shadows appear at the top of the well, neither of which look like Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, she begins to panic.

“I’m in trouble,” she whispers.


	9. Stranger

“Why are you down again, girl?” Masu’s voice calls out.

“Um!” Kagome cries, “I think there’s been a mistake! I’m so sorry to have confused you, but I think I’ll just be on my way!” As she moves to stand, her ankle screams in protest, and she winces. “Ouch…”

“Be on your way?” Masu says. “I do not think so, little human. You owe me a debt.”

“You didn’t even help me!” she cries. “I _climbed_ out!”

There’s a _swoosh_ of fabric, a _tap_ of light feet, and a tall demon lands spectacularly before her, his face framed by sharp, red stripes, his silky white hair crafted into a long braid that cascades to his feet.

He regards her coolly. “Hnn. You are a stranger to me, woman. I know you not.”

In a dizzying flash, the stranger scoops her up and jumps out of the well, taking care to avoid agitating her fast-swelling ankle. Masu waits at the top; she grins. “Now you _really_ owe me.”


	10. Reconciliation

She wants to struggle out of his arms, but he doesn’t move at all, and it’s less awkward for her to just sit and wait.

Masu says happily, “You’ve injured yourself since I’ve left you, and thus now owe us for our services. Which, in turn, means you owe the Lord of the West. Do you still claim to know him?”

“I was mistaken,” she says, worrying what plans Masu has in store for her. “What do you want me to do?”

Her red eyes lock onto the stranger’s deep amber ones, and she smiles. “What do you think, Lord Uchihiko?”

His gaze meets with Kagome’s, and he hums in deep thought. “Have her work under my older brother,” he decides. “For our help, I think three months of service will suffice.”

“Three months?!” she gasps.

Masu giggles. “Lord Uchi,” she says, “am I right to think that this is the _help_ you’ve been searching for?”

He nods. “Hnn.”

Kagome pales.


	11. Employer

“Er, first,” Kagome chirps mildly, “Can you put me down?” 

The tall demon grunts, and sets her on her good foot. 

“Thanks…” she mutters. “Um, is there any way we could get those three months whittled down a bit?” 

“No,” Lord Uchihiko deadpans. “If you insist, you die.” 

She flinches. “What exactly do you want me to do?” she grudgingly asks. 

“That,” Masu informs, “will be detailed to you when we reach the palace. Before we can employ you, his Lordship, Inutaisho, needs to approve of you.” 

Kagome does a double take, the blood draining unnaturally fast from her face. “Did you say… Inutaisho?” 


	12. Stuck

She’s stuck; she knows it. The well doesn’t work, and her ankle suffers the consequences of falling. Kagome is frightened, alone, doomed, and afraid. The last thing she needs is to be trapped in a world where Inuyasha can’t save her. 

Kagome stops. 

Does she want him to save her? Their last meeting ended, unfortunately, with hard feelings and unkind words. She wants to leave the Feudal Era, not travel farther back into it. Inuyasha would laugh at her now, seeing her predicament. She pictures it in her mind, and wonders if this situation could possibly be worse than her having to admit that he was right. 

Masu says, “Of course I said that. Inutaisho. _The Lord of the West_. Have you lived in that well long, human?” 

Nope. 

This is definitely worse. 


	13. Loner

Inuyasha’s father’s home is magnificent – Kagome sees the tall, crystal-like palace from far away, and cannot close her mouth the whole time they move toward it. Impossibly tall steeples leer down at beautifully manicured gardens; trees and flowers line huge stone pathways that stretch in four different directions and disappear into the wood surrounding them. 

She senses a massive amount of demon energy, and it makes her head spin. She isn’t used to this much _youki_ in one place. The splendid structure is _almost_ enough to take her mind off the fact that, due to her injury, she’s being carried in Lord Uchihiko’s arms. He’s unusually warm for a demon, and the close proximity with a strange man makes her blush. 

“How many humans live here?” she cries over the roar of the wind. 

“Including yourself,” Uchihiko says, “One.” 


	14. Manners

They rush her to a room out of the way of most traffic. As they pass through the corridors and hallways, dozens of demons and demonesses stare. Kagome feels many eyes on her, and she wonders if it’s because she’s human or because she’s in the arms of Lord Uchihiko. 

Strange, she’s never heard him mentioned before. Neither Inuyasha nor Lord Sesshomaru has alluded to the fact that they have an uncle.  

The room is small, sparsely decoured, and dark. 

Masu steps forward. “You are about to meet the Lord of the West. You would do well to curb any desire to speak back, threaten, jeer, or question him. You must mind yourself. Are we clear?” 

“So what _can_ I say?” she asks meekly. 

“’Yes, Lord Taisho’,” Uchihiko says. 


	15. Inutaisho

The Great Dog General has all the looks of Inuyasha, but the intimidation of Sesshomaru.  

Kagome can’t fathom how she came to be here. The whole thing is like a dream, and she keeps praying she wakes up. The next room has a low table and many cushioned seats. At the head sits the General himself, slightly tanned, with a single jagged blue stripe on either cheekbone. His hair is pulled into a high ponytail, and he has the presence of a king. 

“Brother,” Uchihiko calls out, “I have brought you a new servant.” 

His golden eyes slide over her, and she suppresses a shiver. “And how is this human qualified for the task at hand?” he questions. His voice is deep, demanding. She swallows. 

“Qualified, brother?” he repeats. 

Ignoring him, Inutaisho asks her directly, “Are you qualified, human?” 

She responds, “Yes, Lord Taisho,” 


	16. Unique

“Show me.”

She’s at a loss. She supposes she’ll be a maid, or do some kind of housekeeping. Should she clean the floors, right here and now? Unsure of what, exactly, to show the father of her friend, she stands still, fiddling with the edge of her skirt.

His eyes narrow dangerously. “Well?”

“Lord Taisho,” Masu cuts in, “Perhaps the girl’s qualifications will be best discussed-”

“You’ve brought me a new servant without informing her of the situation?” he asks coolly, and the demoness pales.

“Lord Taisho-”

“Someone’s coming,” Kagome says. She feels the dangerous pull and lure of _youki_ swirling outside the door. It opens, and a red-haired demon pokes his head inside.

“General,” he says, “Lady Bou is here.” He leaves straight away.

Everyone seems surprised, but Inutaisho thoughtfully strokes his chin. “Your qualifications are....”

He pauses to think.

“…Unique.”


	17. Debate

“Hardly impressive, though,” Inutaisho follows. “Hasatsu tromps about like an elephant. Even _she_ could hear him from a mile away.” 

“For a human, brother,” Uchihiko interrupts, “The sounds of demon-kind must be difficult to read with weak ears? I believe something else at work, here.” 

Inutaisho flips his bare foot over his knee, and sighs. “What are you implying?” His pose reminds her strongly of someone she knows. “You think this wench can get the job done?” 

“That does depend. If she cannot, we will simply dispose of her. How did you sense Hasatsu’s presence, girl?” 

They watch with expectant eyes. 

“Um,” she squeaks, “I don’t mean to cause alarm, but truth be told… I’m somewhat of, uh, that is to say, I _can_ , sense demonic energy.” 

“That would make you-” 

“A Miko,” she supplies. 

There’s a long pause. 

“Bullshit,” he finishes. 


	18. Doubt

Lady Bou is a beautiful lion demoness, and from what Kagome gathers, a very, very important Daiyoukai. She’s armed to the teeth, with two stony-silent attendants on either side. When she enters she bows, showing respect. 

“General,” she greets. 

“My Lady,” he returns. “I’d say I’m glad to see you, but I most certainly am _not_.” 

“Now, now,” the blonde demoness chides, “You’ll make my job harder if you talk like that.” 

 “Keh.” 

“Do you have the help I’ve asked for?” Lady Bou continues. 

“Right,” he grunts. “This human,” he points at her, “says she’s a Miko. I say she’s a liar.” 

“Interesting,” Bou purrs. 

“Excuse me,” Kagome snaps, “I’ve been waiting and waiting because I would like to repay you for helping me out of the well, but no one has told me anything; what _exactly_ do you want me to do?” 


	19. Energy

Lady Bou deems it necessary to host a demonstration of Kagome’s powers before they tell her anything. They assemble in a courtyard somewhere to the south of the palace with training dummies, targets, swords, and knives hung on weapon racks and strewn about the dirt. 

“Take your weapon of choice,” she says. “Prove to us that you are what you say. The penalty of lying, I’m sure you know, is death. So, impress me.” 

She chooses the bow and draws the string back, feeling the feathery ends on her fingertips. Her archery skills are rusty, but the energy within her will guarantee she hits her mark. Until she can figure out what’s wrong with the well she needs to stay alive. She must be here for a reason. The well didn’t lead her to Inuyasha by chance, and she doubts it has led her to his father on accident, either. 

Kagome inhales slowly, holds her breath, and lets go. 


	20. Proof

The arrow flies toward its mark in a surge of pink light, striking the target just off from the center, and the force of the impact quakes the earth. The trees are aquiver, and as the rumble dies, soft blossoms float to the ground. 

Triumph swelling in her breast, she turns to the silent audience. “So you know,” she states, “I’m not _human_ or _girl_ , and I’m certainly not _wench_. My name is _Kagome_.” 

Lady Bou smiles, her arms crossed loosely over her chest. Masu and Uchihiko seem at a loss for words, and the silence is finally broken by Inutaisho’s footsteps. He stops before her, toe to toe, towering over her. His impassive face splits into a grin. 

“You are a dangerous woman,” he growls. “You’ve proven your worth. I have need of your assistance, Kagome.” 


	21. Art

“I’m sorry,” Kagome interrupts, holding a hand in the air to halt the conversation, “You said you do _what_?” 

“Matchmaking,” Lady Bou repeats. “And, as it stands, the General’s advisors have hired me to find him a mate. And _he_ has hired me-” 

“To skip the terrible games and deceit that matchmaking entails,” Inutaisho cuts in harshly. “Courtship is horrible – everyone knows the union is arranged, regardless of which demoness wins.” 

“General,” Lady Bou chides gently, “Courtship is not to be viewed with so little appreciation – bringing two compatible souls together is an _art_.” 

He looks away. “Keh.” 

Kagome now understands where the well has brought her. She hasn’t noticed because of the shock of the situation, but looking at Inutaisho now, he certainly doesn’t look old enough to be a father. “So if I had to guess,” she ventures, "you’ll want me to…speed things along?” 


	22. Stipulation

Lord Uchihiko, who has remained largely silent until this moment, speaks up. “My Brother wishes for you to choose his future mate.” 

She scratches her head. “Isn’t that Lady Bou’s job?” 

“It would be, Miss Priestess, if not for the stipulation in my original contract to allow the General to choose his own bride.” 

“So why not just do that?” she asks. The whole thing is baffling. “I doubt I’ll be able to choose a mate you’ll like more than one you choose yourself, Lord Taisho. I don’t know what qualities you find attractive, or what kind of woman you’ll be drawn to.” Although this isn’t entirely true, she thinks it best not to mention it. 

He looks at her as though she’s grown a second head. “Miko,” he says, “Surely you don’t think my future mate will be chosen because of love?” 


	23. Epiphany

“You will pose as brother’s personal servant,” Uchihiko says. “The suitors will undoubtedly try to impress you, as they will expect him to hear what you hear. You must see them for who they _really_ are.” 

“You have unique qualifications for this task,” Lady Bou continues. “You have the ability to sense demonic energy, purify any wrongdoers, _and_ there is the human advantage you hold.” 

“Human advantage, My Lady?” she asks. 

“You will be underestimated. That is perhaps your greatest boon.” 

She bites her lip; regardless of the suitors, if she wants the future to be the same, Inutaisho will have to take Sesshomaru’s mother as his mate, and eventually have Inuyasha with Izayoi. It seems a simple task: talk her up, make the match, and find out how to get back to Tokyo. 

Then the realization hits her _hard_. 

She has no idea who Sesshomaru’s mother is. 


	24. Games

“So, er, how does the whole ‘courtship’ process work?” Kagome questions gingerly. 

“It’s no surprise that you don’t know our ways, Kagome,” Lady Bou says. “The process will be different for the General, because he is a highly sought-after mate, and a very powerful Daiyoukai. Unlike normal demon courtship, the General’s will be more…” She pauses to find the right words, “… _manufactured_.” 

“They make it some kind of cheap contest,” Inutaisho barks. “Bitches fall in line to impress, please, seduce, lie, and sabotage. Unions like mine are for the entertainment of my court. But _unlike_ my court, if I am forced to mate, I will mate with a demoness that is practical. Love doesn’t matter to me, and the one who raises my pups should understand that.” 

Kagome goes red at his honesty. “So no games?” 

Inutaisho growls, “No games.” 

“Is there a guest list?” she squeaks. 


	25. Restless

Kagome is given a small room with a warm bed, but she can’t sleep no matter how she tries. The day has been long, frightening, and surreal. 

She hardly believes it, but she’s pinched herself at least a hundred times, so it must be true. Masu helped her bind her ankle but had left hours ago, and now she is here, clad in a sleeping _yutaka_ so tall, the fabric trails on the stone floor. Tomorrow she will be given details on the demonesses Lady Bou has chosen. Kagome sighs – her head is too muddled for her to sleep. 

“I need air,” she murmurs, and hops over to the door. She slides it open, and gasps. “Lord Uchihiko!” she cries. “Why are you still here?!” 

Inutaisho’s stony-faced brother says in monotone, “To ensure the impossibility of escape.” 


End file.
